Breaking Walls: The War
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: The Rift. A dimensional barrier created so the universes don't destroy each other. After doing a Sonic Rainboom, Rainbow Dash opens a whole new world: Minecraftia, where its residents plan to take over the new land. Teaming up with a god, two Minecraftians, an old enemy, and an assortment of gods, she will have to fight in a war to prevent the worst to come.


**Hey guys. This is SK49 Productions with my 'Fight Until the End' remake: 'Breaking Walls.' Now I wanna go over the story in case you just butt-clicked (or something) on my story:**

 **Basically, Rainbow Dash makes a Sonic Rainboom so strong it opens the Rift: a barrier between worlds. Doing so expands Equestria and brings in a new world: Minecraftia. RD ends up meeting Steve the block man, Bones the 24 hour skeleton, King Sombra… again… and Slenderdragon the highest god of chaos. Turns out that the Enderdragon is trying to take both worlds now that the Rift is broken, so now she has to stop them.**

 **Capiche?**

 **Good. So here's the basic cast if you didn't read the other summary (probably by order of appearance).**

 **Rainbow Dash (Ponyville Speed Demon)**

 **Slenderdragon (** _ **THE**_ **God of Chaos)**

 **Steve (Minecraftia's Hero)**

 **Bones (24 Hour Skeleton)**

 **Sombra (ex-King of the Crystal Empire)**

 **Have fun.**

Chapter 1: Dimension Ripping

Twilight took a view of Rainbow Dash doing some tricks in the air: twirls, flips, and all sorts of daredevil tricks.

She was shortly joined by Rarity who asked, "Let me guess, the darling is practicing for Wonderbolt tryouts?"

Twilight smiled before telling her, "Pretty much. She actually asked me to see how fast she'll become if she practices at the same rate for a month. She's going to break the sound barrier quite easily at this point."

"How easily?"

Rainbow Dash broke the sound barrier just then.

"Wow," Rarity murmured. "I can't believe how fast she's goi-"

A second Sonic Rainboom exploded, much louder and larger this time.

Rarity looked at Rainbow Dash and asked Twilight, "Erm, Twilight dear? How fast is Rainbow Dash going?"

In response, Rainbow Dash's wings stopped moving and she crashed into the ground.

Twilight started galloping to Rainbow Dash and shouted, "Rarity, come on! We have to check on Rainbow!"

Rarity started towards her, but saw something where the second Rainboom started.

An expanding ring, revealing a world of blocks.

 **?**

Rainbow Dash rubbed her head, trying to get rid of her throbbing headache.

"We need to talk. Try to get used to that body while you're at it."

"Bluh guh… what?" she managed, rubbing her head with her hoof.

Wait, that was no hoof…

"The species that you currently are is _human_. Your breaking of the Rift unleashed the alternate reality of yours among another one."

The voice was male and had an echo to it that made the person sound far more than human. It wasn't friendly, nor was it hostile at that.

Rainbow stared at what used to be her front-right foot and looked at it. It was similar to Ahuizotl's hand, but far smaller and slender.

She looked up to where the voice came from.

There was some sort of… armored ape standing there. The only natural things it showed were light brown flesh and orange hair sticking out from behind the helmet used by the SWAT ponies. Its chest was covered by some type of orange chestplate and its legs were covered in black, spiked leggings and boots. It wore a large, black trenchcoat for apes that looked leathery with thick, black, spiked pauldrons. Mentioned earlier, it had a SWAT helmet and its face was covered with a large plate of black metal and where its eyes would be was glass, but apparently one sided because Rainbow couldn't see its eyes.

Rainbow got on her fours, which didn't feel right. She attempted to fly, but she realized she had no wings.

"Humans don't have wings," the being said, its hands in its pockets. You'll have to get used to it. Get on your feet."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow.

"Your back legs. Balance on them."

Rainbow did so, and found it feeling correct.

"Good. You'll have to get used to this. When you wake up, you are going to be attacked. Run away and find me. It's the only way to protect the two worlds."

Rainbow finally spoke and said, "Who are you?"

The being stopped. Then it said, "I am Emperor Slenderdragon, God of Time, Chaos, and Marksmen."

 **?**

Diamond boots making a satisfying crunching sound against the grass, Steve went off on another adventure.

Only he was the one who had made it this far. Not any NPC nor mob had ever made it as far as…

A large, black figure flew above him.

Okay…


End file.
